Wild Roses and Salt Water
by nikolefreja
Summary: The young brunette girl arrived to the small farming village of Kattegat on a black horse. She was fleeing a neighboring village that had been pillaged and burned to the ground, the people she knew slaughtered. Now, a young woman of twenty-one years, she was searching for a fresh start. Kattegat, she had heard, was safe, and their Earl a kind man.
1. Chapter I

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own the TV show Vikings or any of the characters mentioned in this story—the only one I can call my own is my original character, Freja. _

**_Author's Note:_**_This story has an M rating for strong sexual content and some violence. It is the first of my stories that I am publishing. Please rate, review, and subscribe! _

* * *

><p>The young brunette girl arrived to the small farming village of Kattegat on a black horse. She was fleeing a neighboring village that had been pillaged and burned to the ground, the people she knew slaughtered. She had been orphaned many years ago but the villagers had raised her as their own. Now, a young woman of twenty-one years, she was searching for a fresh start. Before fleeing, she had been nearly raped by a man, and then surely he would have killed her too. Kattegat, she had heard, was safe, and their Earl a kind man.<p>

"Who goes there?!" A large old bearded man shouted up at her as she rode into the village.

"I wish to speak with your Earl," she answered back, sounding as strong as she could.

* * *

><p>Freja entered the great hall where she saw the Earl sitting on a throne, cleaning his nails with a knife made of bone. He was an extraordinarily handsome man — a warrior, no doubt. He appeared younger than most men of his title. He looked up and beckoned her to come closer, and so she did until she was a few feet away from where he sat. He looked at her with eyes bluer than the ocean and the sky.<p>

"Tell me, girl— what is your name?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"My name is Freja, Earl Ragnar," the woman replied, meeting his intense gaze.

"Why is it that you are here?" He asked as he set down the knife on a small wooden table beside his heavy throne.

"My village, Øresund, was burned to he ground," she explained, "All of my people were slaughtered...I barely escaped with my virtue intact. I have come to Kattegat to ask for shelter for I have nowhere else to go."

Ragnar pondered for a moment, absentmindedly playing with his beard. This young woman was beautiful, there was no denying that. He thought of the possibility of taking another wife, he knew Aslaug would not object. No, but Lagertha surely would not stay if he took on another wife. A third would be unwelcome. He thought of the possibility of giving this young woman to Björn...he was seventeen now, a man. This girl could not be older than twenty, he was sure. Of course, he could always put her to work as a maid of some sort.

"I am sure I can find a place for you here," Ragnar said after he thought of some possibilities, "Leave me and come back at sunset and I shall have an answer for you then."

"May I offer a suggestion?" Freja asked, looking up at the handsome warrior and Earl before her.

Ragnar raised an eyebrow, "What is your suggestion?"

"I wish to be a warrior," she stated, "Have one of your best men train me and I promise I will not disappoint you."

"You wish to be a shield maiden?" Ragnar said with a smirk, looking her up and down quickly. She was not tall, but she was not short. Her body was shapely, womanly. So was Lagertha's and she was an exceptional warrior.

"I do, Earl Ragnar," she spoke again, "After witnessing what happened to my village, and almost being a victim myself, I want to learn how to protect myself and others should I ever end up in a situation like that again. There is so much I want to learn."

"I shall grant you this, Freja," Ragnar said, "Leave now, you shall begin training at sunrise...Torstein will show you somewhere to rest for the night."

* * *

><p>"You wished to see me, Brother?" The tall, bearded brunette man asked as he approached his brother, the Earl.<p>

Ragnar smirked at his older brother Rollo, "I have a job for you...if you are up to the challenge."

"What is it?" Rollo asked as he tossed his bear fur cloak over a nearby chair before taking a seat on it. Did Ragnar want him to lead a raid while he stayed in Kattegat?

"A young woman arrived earlier this evening from Øresund...the village was destroyed and the people were slaughtered," Ragnar explained, "She claims to be the only survivor and she has come to Kattegat seeking shelter."

"How does this concern me, Brother?" Rollo asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"She has requested that I allow one of my best warriors to train her. The girl wishes to become a shield maiden." Ragnar's voice seemed to have a hint of humor in it, as if he found the prospect funny.

"And this task, training some young girl, is one you would give to _me_?" Rollo was slightly insulted. What did this mean? There was a raid to happen soon, back to Northumbria, training this girl would mean he would have to stay behind, "What of the raid?"

"I trust that we shall all be ready within a month's time," Ragnar replied, "You are one of the best warriors, Brother. By training this girl you will also improve your own skill and strength for the battlefield. I hope that she can keep up with you."

Ragnar rose from his throne and began to exit the Great Hall. He smiled at the thought of Rollo's frustration. He knew that his brother was displeased with the idea of having to train a young girl to fight. After all, he was a true warrior. He did not spar with women— he fought ruthelessly, he killed. However, Ragnar knew that his brother would thank him later once he saw the beauty that was young Freja.


	2. Chapter II

Ragnar sat in his chair in the Great Hall with his first wife Lagertha by his side. Lagertha was a skilled and seasoned shield maiden and he intended for her to help Freja prepare for her training. He hoped that they could be friends.

"Freja, I hope you are rested," Ragnar said as the young brunette approached his throne, "I would like you to meet my wife, Lagertha. She will help you prepare for the day."

Freja smiled at Ragnar and then at Lagertha— she was beautiful. Her hair was like spun gold and her skin was the fairest. She looked like a kind woman, Freja could see it in her deep blue eyes.

"Lagertha. I am happy to meet you," she said, "I slept well, thank you, Earl Ragnar."

Lagertha rose from her chair beside Ragnar, "Come, Freja, let us prepare you for your day of training," the older woman placed a gentle hand on Freja's arm and began to lead her away from the Great Hall. Ragnar looked on as his wife glanced back at him with a smile.

"Are you who will be training me?" Freja asked as Lagertha led her into a large room, it appeared to be Lagertha's chambers, "I would be so honored to even be half the shield maiden that you are...I have heard so much."

"I will not," she replied, "Ragnar has asked his brother Rollo to train you. He is the best warrior that I know."

Freja wondered what this Rollo was like. She would find out soon enough. She sat down on a wooden stool and Lagertha stood at her side, putting braids into the side of her head in the traditional shield maiden style. The Earl's wife was acting as handmaiden to her, an orphan. How kind they were to her. When Lagertha was finished with Freja's hair, she walked over to a large wooden armoire and began searching through.

"Take off your dress," Lagertha said as she returned to where Freja sat, hold on what looked like mostly leather garments, "Luckily, we appear to be of similar size."

Freja nodded and began to undo the laces on the front of her wool dress. She let it pool at her feet and stood naked before Lagertha. She began dressing in the garments she was handed. Breeches, a tunic, a leather jerkin and leather boots that went almost up to her knee.

"Thank you..." Freja said, touching the braids in her hair as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, "You are so kind to me, Lagertha. I am truly grateful. I hope I will make you and Earl Ragnar proud."

"The world could use more women like us, young Freja," she replied as she looked deep into the younger girl's eyes, her voice taking on a serious tone, "Women who do more than sew, cook, and bear children. Women who are not afraid to fight alongside the men and defend our families—and ourselves."

"Why did you become a shield maiden?" Freja asked.

"When my mother became pregnant, my father went to a seer one night. The seer told him that he would one day be the father of a great warrior but that my my mother would only bear him one child," Lagertha explained, "My father was excited at the thought of having a son—a great warrior, he woke my mother up when he returned and told her of the seer's prophecy. When it was time for my mother to give birth, my father insisted on being in the birthing room. He wanted to be the first to see his little warrior come forth into the world. When the midwife delivered a girl, he was disappointed. He did not believe that he got the warrior that was in the prophecy."

"That is why you became a shield maiden. To prove the prophecy was indeed true," Freja observed.

"I did not need to prove the prophecy—it became as it was supposed to. Even as a girl I enjoyed doing things that were for boys," Lagertha smiled, "But yes, I suppose I did want to prove to my father that as a girl, I could still be just as good a warrior."

* * *

><p>Freja followed Ragnar from the Great Hall out into the courtyard. Lagertha had helped her to prepare, from lending her the appropriate garments to doing her hair. She felt a bit of nervousness as they approached the sparring grounds. This Rollo, she hoped, would be as kind as his brother, the Earl.<p>

"Brother?" Ragnar called out as he opened a wooden gate and entered, Freja following closely behind.

They could hear the sound of metal scraping together as they turned a corner which led them behind a small shed, the armory, it must have been. There sat Rollo, sharpening his battle axe. He looked up and his eyes quickly met Freja's before locking his gaze on his brother.

"Who is _she_?" Rollo asked Ragnar, once again glancing at the petite girl who stood behind him.

"Her name is Freja," Ragnar said, "She is the girl I told you about. You will teach her how to use weapons and teach her how to fight."

Rollo looked Freja up and down, eyes lingering on her womanly figure. She was a beauty. He hadn't expected as much. Her long chestnut brown hair had three braids woven in at each side of her head, similar to the style Lagertha wore when she went to battle. Her eyes, large and hazel colored, gave the appearance of childlike innocence. Her lips were full and a dark pink color. He looked at Ragnar once more and nodded, his facial expression still hard to read.

Ragnar smirked at his older brother. He could tell that Rollo was impressed with the appearance of the girl. He knew his brother, and he was always once to appreciate the beauty of a woman.

"Well, I shall leave you two to it," Ragnar said as he turned to leave. He flashed Freja a reassuring smile before turning the corner, leaving them alone behind the armory.

"Come closer, girl" Rollo said gruffly.

Freja nervously took a few steps forward. Rollo stood up, and she noticed how much bigger than her he was. He was a tall and burly man— his chest was broad and muscular and his arms were big. His long brown hair was tied behind his head and he had a thick beard. He appeared a hard man, a seasoned warrior, but his eyes had a softness to them.

"So, you wish to learn how to wield weapons, do you?" Rollo asked.

"I do," she replied, meeting his gaze.

"Have you ever held a weapon before? A sword or an axe?" He inquired, looking down at her.

"I have not held either," she replied, "I am good with a bow and arrow..."

Rollo raised a brow at her response. He hadn't expected this young girl to have any knowledge of weaponry whatsoever. She did not say as much to Ragnar. He pondered for a moment. A bow and arrow was a good weapon but having that one skill was not valuable on the battlefield. He would teach her to swing a sword.


	3. Chapter III

Rollo had spent the day teaching Freja the basics of using a sword. She was very eager to please and he was impressed with her enthusiasm to learn. Perhaps she would be ready to raid with them when the time came to sail back towards Northumbria. The thought of her dirty and covered in Christian blood was somewhat arousing to him. He smirked at the thought.

"Lagertha!" Rollo called as he saw the blonde shield maiden carrying a basket of harvested vegetables.

"Yes, Rollo?" She answered as she turned to face to him.

"Where has Freja gone to?" He asked, towering over Lagertha with his hands on his hips.

Lagertha smiled, "She has gone to the hot springs— first day of training with a warrior such as yourself, her body and muscles are surely aching."

Rollo set off to head towards the hot springs. He too, enjoyed soaking in the warm pools after a day of training, or when returning from a raid. They were a bit far from the village, Rollo wondered if Freja went there alone. Then, there she was and she was indeed alone. Bathing nude in a small hot spring. The air was thick with steam, he stopped before going further. She hadn't noticed him yet.

"Rollo! What are you doing here?" Freja asked, stunned at his sudden presence.

"My body aches too, girl" he answered as he took a couple steps forward.

He took off his cloak and then his boots. Then, he lifted his tunic over his head, exposing his muscular chest and abdomen. He was covered in scars from past battles and tattoos of Fenrir's sons, Hatí and Sköll, chasing the sun and moon. Freja tried not to look at him as he removed his breeches. She looked down at the steam rising from the water as he immersed himself across from her.

"Are you frightened of me?" Rollo asked, noticing her eyes cast down and blushing cheeks.

"I—I just did not expect you to join me here," she replied, "I thought I would be alone."

"In Øresund, did you have a husband?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"No, I was never married," she replied.

"Have you ever been with a man?" Rollo asked. She wondered why he was suddenly interested in her.

"Why are you asking me such questions?" She responded as she met his eyes, which she could tell were laced with desire.

"So you have not been with a man before..." He smirked at the thought. No wonder she seemed so nervous around him. He was an intimidating man to many, but this girl did not exactly seem intimidated, only nervous.

Freja smiled shyly at Rollo. He was a handsome man, a handsome warrior. She wondered why he did not have a wife and children. However, she had no doubt that he was an experienced lover. He exuded masculinity and raw sexuality.

"Rollo, are you thinking about kissing me right now?" Freja asked innocently.

"I am thinking about doing a lot of things," he said as he swam closer until he was less than a foot away from her. He put his large hands on her hips and turned her so that her back was to him. He pulled her to him so that she could feel his manhood.

Freja gasped at the sudden rough contact— a different type of rough than she had experienced with him earlier when he was teaching her how to fight.

"Feel that?" Rollo said with a animalistic grunt as he ground himself into Freja's backside.

"Rollo..." Freja moaned as she turned her head to the side. He grabbed her throat and kissed the side of her neck roughly. He was not a gentle man. She tried to turn around, she longed to feel his lips upon hers but he held her firmly in place with almost bruising force.

Rollo inhaled her scent as he buried his face in her tousled hair. She smelled sweet like wild roses and salty like the sea. He thought about taking her right there in the hot spring. She did not seem to reject nor reciprocate his advances. But he was a fearsome Viking. He could take her no matter what. He had done it _many times before_ with many different women.

"I want you, Freja," Rollo said, "Is this what you want too?"

"I do not know...I am not sure," she admitted, turning to face him.

She was so innocent, so sweet. Rollo was conflicted. Normally he would just take her anyway, even if she was not sure. But Freja was different. He felt differently towards her. He decided to wait and give it more time— _let her come to me, _he thought.


	4. Chapter IV

"Hello, Brother," Ragnar said as he Rollo took a seat at the table across from him, "How is Freja's training coming along?"

"She is very impressive, naturally skilled," Rollo explained, "She should be ready in time for our raid."

Weeks had passed since Freja had come to Kattegat seeking shelter. Rollo and her had trained together every morning at dawn and she was particularly good at wielding a sword or a small battle axe. Her movements were swift and fast. She was also becoming quite strong and could easily move while holding her shield in one hand and weapon in the other. Ever since their first day together, after that moment in the hot springs, the sexual tension between them was growing. Rollo had made no more advances and he could tell that she wished he would.

"What else has you so impressed by her?" Ragnar asked, "Have you taken her to your bed?"

"No—" he replied. He should just lie to his brother and say that he has had her. But he knew that Ragnar would find out from Lagertha that nothing had happened between them. Lagertha and Freja had become very close since her arrival. They had become fast friends, Lagertha taking the younger girl under her wing. Aslaug, however, was cold to Freja. She did not like her, clearly.

"Maybe you should take her as your wife," Ragnar said, "I am younger than you and I have two wives and I have fathered six children—five of them sons. Do you not wish to plant your seed in a woman?"

"I do not care for fathering children just yet," Rollo said.

"If you say so, Brother," Ragnar smirked, "I would take her as a wife if I did not already have two."

* * *

><p>"Rollo?" Freja called, entering Rollo's small hut and looking around. She did not see him, perhaps he was out. She called again, "<em>Rollo?<em>"

"Here, Freja," he called from an adjoining room, voice sounding raspy.

He was sitting at his table, goblet of wine in hand. The room was lit by candles, as night had fallen and it was dark outside. The atmosphere was melancholy and he seemed upset. Freja took a seat across from him.

"Would you like some?" He asked, holding up his cup.

"Yes," she said, taking the goblet from him and downing the contents of it in one long sip. It was strong— stronger than any wine she had tasted before. She slammed the empty goblet down and Rollo smirked as he filled it.

"Why are you here?" He demanded, suddenly seeming annoyed at her presence. He was very hard to read most of the time.

"I—I...we leave at dawn for Northumbria," she began nervously, "Do you truly think I am ready?"

"Yes," Rollo stated, before drinking the rest of his wine. She wondered how much he had drunk before she came to see him. His face was flushed and his eyes seemed different.

Rollo studied the girl across from him, chest rising and falling. He could see the scratch on top of her left breast that he had accidentally given her while they sparred earlier that day. It had bled a little but she did not stop, she did not even acknowledge the cut. She knew that that was nothing compared to injuries she may receive on the battlefield during their upcoming raid. His thoughts suddenly drifted and he began to think— what if she did not survive. What if she gets herself killed. That was very common with men and woman alike, going on their first raid. He thought, tonight may be the last time that they are alone together. He wanted her. He wanted to claim her and make her his. Without even realizing, he reached over and grabbed her small hands with his. They sat there for awhile in silence, looking into each other's eyes, Rollo holding her hands reassuringly.

Suddenly, Freja was leaning over across the table and her soft lips were on his. His beard was rough on her delicate skin but she did not care. The kiss, took Rollo by surprise but he did not hesitate to return it with fervor. Rollo pushed the empty flagon and goblet off of the table and grabbed Freja's body, pulling her to him. She sat on the edge of the table in front of Rollo. His eyes were burning through her with a desire that she had never seen before.

"Take me to your bed, Rollo," Freja said beathily as he kissed her neck. He did not need to be told again. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. He set her down gently and hovering over top of her, attacked her mouth with his own in a kiss that could only be described as bruising and passionate. He forced his tongue into her mouth and she returned the bold gesture. She was drunk with lust for this man who she barely knew.

"I am not a gentle man, Freja," he growled as he ground himself into her, pinned beneath him. He wanted her to feel his growing arousal.

She knew what he meant. She had never laid with a man before and she knew that he knew that. She could feel his hardness through his breeches, rubbing up against her. She looked him in the eyes and nodded. She wanted to feel him inside of her, for she knew that the inevitable pain would soon after be replaced with pleasure. He began kissing, sucking, and biting hungrily at her delicate neck which caused her to moan and hiss at the sensations that she had never felt before. Pain and pleasure—this was only the beginning. She sat up just enough so that he could lift her nightdress over her head and toss it to the floor. She was now completely bare before him. He rose to his feet and took off his tunic and his breeches, his eyes remained locked on hers. He looked at her with such desire it made her tingle all over. Freja took in the sight of Rollo nude standing before her. She had trained with him many times whilst he was bare chested, but she had never really looked at him like she was at this very moment. Her eyes scanned over his muscular and hairy chest, impressive abdominals and then dropped down to his manhood—he was gloriously well endowed. She worried for a moment that she would not be able to handle his length and girth but those worries slipped away as he once again joined her on the bed.

"Are you ready?" He asked as one of his hands found her down where she was very wet. She needed him, she needed to feel him. As if he read her mind, he put one finger inside her and began to move it around before adding another. She moaned at the sudden invasion.

"Take me now, Rollo," she moaned as she felt him withdraw his fingers from her centre. He grabbed his manhood and stroked her entrance with it before he began to push into her—roughly, and then he remembered that she was not used to this. He would have to go slowly. She winced at the feeling of the first few inches of him entering her. She knew he was trying his best to not hurt her too much. He was also trying his hardest not to pound straight into her, hard and fast. He was not good at restraint.

Then, he did it. He pushed himself all the way into her, breaking her maidenhead as she cried out loudly in pain. He grunted as he withdrew a little before slamming back inside of her. There were tears coming from her eyes but he did not stop. The worst was over and now she would only ever feel pleasure from him. He set a rhythm with his thrusts, he was filling her up completely with his length. He could feel her walls clenching around him. Her cries of pain had turned to cries of pleasure as she raked her fingernails down his back, surely adorning him with scratches—marking him as hers as she was his. They came together, Rollo cursing to the Gods as he spilled his warm seed deep inside of her as she screamed his name. Rollo pulled the furs over them both as Freja rested her head on his chest. He absentmindedly played with a lock of her now tousled hair as she listened to his steady heart beat. If she was any other woman, he would have told her to leave by now. But she was Freja. _She was his._

"Freja," he started but when she did not respond, he knew that she had fallen fast asleep. After listening to her steady breathing for a short while, he soon after let sleep take him too.


	5. Chapter V

**Author's Note: **_Hello again and I apologize for such a delayed chapter update. I have been struggling with writer's block for this story, while also working on other ideas for other stories. Too much going on at once and of course, life gets in the way but I will try to update more frequently. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews and thank you to those who have favorited and are following Wild Roses and Salt Water. _

* * *

><p>Rollo was up at dawn to meet with Ragnar at the ships as final preparations were made before they set sail for Northumbria. Freja remained asleep. He would let her rest longer before their journey. She had looked so peaceful, lying there, nude in his bed amongst the furs. His young goddess.<p>

"Did you have a good night with our young Freja?" Ragnar asked as he carried a large chest onto the ship that they would be later traveling on. He noticed his normally stoic older brother seemed in a cheerier than usual mood.

"I do not know what you mean..." Rollo replied, avoiding eye contact. He usually did not mind discussing his many conquests with his brother and the other men, but Freja was not just any woman to be discussed.

"I am sure the whole village heard her screaming your name—I know I did," Ragnar said with a smirk, "She was certainly not quiet,"

"Does it bother you that it was my name she was screaming and not yours, Brother?" Rollo said back with raised brows. His younger brother had two wives already, he had no business with Freja.

Ragnar ignored Rollo's teasing, "Are you sure you wish for her to come on this raid? You know she may get herself killed..."

"Not while I'm there she won't," Rollo would protect her. She was his and he would not let any Saxon scum get their dirty hands on her, "She is a lot stronger than she looks. She is quite the viscious little thing. Gods help the Saxons should they come into combat with her,"

* * *

><p>The voyage was long and sea had been tumultuous. They had passed through a storm that rocked their ships so violently they feared they would be lost at sea, left to the mercy of Ægir, the God of the sea. It was Freja's first voyage at sea and she had fallen ill for the first two days, but had felt better after resting, and with Lagertha at her side wiping the sweat off her brow. After her shortlived bout of seasickness, she had enjoyed sitting at the back end of the ship and watching the dark waters slam against the sides as the men rowed. She watched the increasing distance as they rowed further and further away from Kattegat.<p>

"I see you are feeling better," said a calm voice from behind her. She turned and saw the Earl standing behind her, looking in the same direction in the distance she was previously. She smiled a small smile and returned her eyes to the water.

"I am, Earl Ragnar," she absentmindedly played with the braid in her hair that had a strip of leather entwined in the plait, "Do you know how many more days before we reach land?"

"It will not be much longer. Perhaps you should go and rest," he replied before he turned to leave her, "You will need your energy and your strength,"

After Ragnar left Freja alone, she got lost in her thoughts. Was she truly ready for such a raid? _Of course you are, _she thought to herself, _do not be such a child. _She thought of Rollo and her growing feelings for him. She thought of Lagertha and how kind she was to her, a true friend. She thought of Björn who was not much younger than her and was already proving himself to be a fearsome warrior like his father and uncle. _His father..._Ragnar. She thought of the Earl with many emotions running through her. He was a complex man. She did not spend too much time aroung him, and yet she could always feel his eyes on her.

"Land!" One of Ragnar's men yelled from the bow as they began to notice a somber and foreboding looking beach becoming visible trough the thick morning fog.

* * *

><p>"Freja! Freja!" Rollo called as he ran around the battlefield, making sure not to step on the many fresh corpses and dead horses. The field was covered in blood, bodies, and weapons. The Saxons had retreated and he could not find Freja. He feared the worst. It seemed just some short moments ago she was within his sight, fighting off two Saxon men. She had fought valiantly over the past four days that they had raided. Her absence concerned him.<p>

"Floki, have you seen Freja?" He asked the taller man who still clutched a small axe in his hand.

"I have not," Floki said, wiping his brow with the back of his free hand, "Perhaps she should have stayed in Kattegat with Princess Aslaug,"

Rollo pushed passed Floki and continued searching for Freja. He scanned the field and the surrounding forest before some movement amongst the bushes caught his attention. He cautiously approached the wooded area, battle axe in hand. He was far from the camp and should he be ambushed, no one would notice. Suddenly, he heard movement behind him and slammed whoever it was up against an ancient oak tree.

"Freja?" He softened his grip when he saw the petite woman that he had in his grasp. She had blood smeared across her chest and her hair was wild and messy.

"I am sorry if I worried you," she explained, "After the Saxons retreated I saw a doe in the woods and I thought I would hunt it so we could feast tonight,"

Rollo was angered by her carelessness. She could have been ambushed and killed or taken hostage. Perhaps Floki was right, she should have stayed in Kattegat. Such foolishness could get her killed.

"Foolish girl," he roared, eyes blazing as he pushed her harder up against the tree, "You will never go anywhere by yourself while we are here! Do you understand?"

Freja matched his fiery gaze and nodded as she unconsciously licked her lips. She did not mean to tempt him, however, Rollo's passion was ignited when he observed. Her chest was heaving up and down from when he had yelled at her. He had her wrists held together above her head in one of his large hands. His knee was between her legs, pinning her against the tree. Without another word, his lips crashed down on hers with bruising force. Rollo had switched from raging anger to lustful desire within mere moments.

"I thought you were angry with me," Freja said as she broke away from his kiss. She breathed heavily as she looked into his stormy gaze.

"I am," he replied gruffly as he began to place hungry kisses on her neck, "I want you to feel how angry I am,"


	6. Chapter VI

_**Author's Note:** Once again, I apologize for such a delayed update and also for such a short chapter. In the next few weeks, I am going to really try to finish a couple more chapters to post. Seeing that the premiere date for season three of Vikings is in February, I am feeling a bit inspired. Thank you for your reviews and follows, it means a lot to me. I hope everyone has a lovely Christmas! _

* * *

><p>Rollo closed the distance between them and ground his hips into hers, allowing her to feel the hardness within his breeches. Freja moaned in response as she moved her hips to a different angle to allow more friction. He removed his nearly bruising grip on her wrists and she lowered her hands down to lace her fingers through his hair as he kissed her mouth feverishly. He pushed her breeches down and undid his own before hoisting her up so that her back was against the tree and her legs wrapped around his waist. With his free hand, he positioned himself at her wet entrance and thrust in deeply with an animalistic grunt. He held her like that for a moment, closing his eyes as he relished in the feeling. <em>It had been too long. <em>After the second of sublime bliss upon entering her, he began to pound into her relentlessly. She was now clinging to him, nails digging into his shoulders. Her eyes were shut tight and her teeth clenched.

"Look at me, Freja," he demanded hoarsely as he slowed down his pace slightly.

Freja opened her eyes and looked at him, golden eyes on brown. Both their eyes were dark with desire. He pumped into her with slow, deep strokes as they both got closer to their release. He went faster again as he felt her walls tightening around him. She began to come undone and bit into his shoulder to stifle her scream. With the mix of pleasure and pain, Rollo was sent over the edge. His cock pulsed as he shot his seed deep within her.

Rollo continued to hold her up as he softened inside of her and they both caught their breath, his face nestled in the crook of her neck. Freja let out a small giggle as Rollo lowered her to her feet and they both began to redress.

"What is it?" he asked with an arched brow.

"Perhaps a Saxon happened upon us during our tryst, we would have been easy targets," Freja shook her head at the thought, "Such a vulnerable state we were in,"

"Well then I would have died a happy man," Rollo smirked as he picked up his axe off of the ground, "What more could a man want than to be successful in battle and then die buried between the legs of a beautiful woman?"

* * *

><p>Back at the camp, after darkness had fallen, the wounded had their injuries tended to by healers in a tent while the others celebrated their victory around a fire. Freja was pleased that her, nor Rollo were among the wounded. She suffered a few scratches and bruises, naturally, but her greatest ache came from her back. Rollo had been merciless as he took her against the tree earlier but the pain was well worth it. Freja smirked at the sinful thought as she sipped her mulled wine. She could not wait to return safely to Kattegat to once again share a warm bed with Rollo.<p>

Across the great fire, Rollo sat on a large log flanked by Ragnar and Björn, all drinking horns of ale and discussing the day's battle. Ragnar watched Freja through the fire, how she conversed with Lagertha and another blonde haired shield maiden. She was truly beautiful and he was impressed with her bravery and battle skills. She intrigued him like no other.

"Uncle, shall we spar at dawn?" Björn slapped his uncle's shoulder and Rollo let out a small grunt. The boy was strong. _Björn Ironside_, Ragnar had dubbed him, "Are you wounded?"

Rollo brushed his nephew's large hand away and smirked, "I am alright. I have suffered much worse injuries in battle than a little lover's bite,"

Björn chuckled as he walked away and headed for his tent. Upon hearing his brother speak of being bitten by none other than Freja, Ragnar glanced at him before returning his gaze back to the little shield maiden, who had gotten up from where she sat and was following Lagertha to retire for the night into their tent. She looked over her shoulder and briefly met his gaze before she locked eyes with Rollo and smiled as a silent bid goodnight.

Ragnar was sure that he saw her blush a faint shade of crimson when her eyes met his ever so briefly.


End file.
